


All Your Mixed Signals

by theauthor2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mixed Signals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing is Derek, I never know if you want to punch me in the face or stick your tongue down my throat." </p><p>For a prompt at teenwolfkink but it's incredibly tame/non-sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Mixed Signals

Eyes meet. Bodies move inward towards one another. Lips part. Werewolf shoves human boy into dashboard. 

Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was the king of mixed signals. There were moments when Stiles was convinced Derek was going to jump him. His eyes met Stiles' and well, he was no werewolf, but be swore he saw desire there. He swore there was a determined, needy look in Derek's eyes. There were many incidents where Derek looked ready to kiss him. Stiles had prepared himself for the moment many times. 

The intensity was a little addicting, even though the other half of the time Stiles felt like Derek planned on punching him in the face. He got particularly annoyed with him, more annoyed than he was even with Scott. He tended to threaten him with violence, repeatedly, despite the fact that Stiles was a mere human boy while Derek was a big bad werewolf. He also liked to slam Stiles into things – lockers, cars, doors…whatever was readily available. 

Their love-hate relationship was almost to the point where it was ridiculously annoying. Stiles was on the verge of a breakdown and he knew it. The worst part came after a particularly bad run in with the hunters. Stiles asked Derek if he was okay and the werewolf responded with an icy "of course I'm okay," and a scowl that would make weaker men cry. There was then one of those moments were they looked at each other, both evidently glad the other was alive. Stiles had been sure he'd seen sparks fly – then Derek left. 

Stiles, annoyed, had pursued after him, practically growling even though he was not of the wolf persuasion like the man he was so interested in. "Stop being so confusing!" he yelled, making the werewolf turn around even though he was quite far away. That hearing was definitely good for something. Derek turned around and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you need Stiles?" he asked.

"I need you to stop being so frustrating!" he repeated. 

"I have no idea what you mean," Derek said, even though Stiles knew that he knew what he was doing. The mixed signals had to be for a reason. Derek purposefully wanted to drive him insane by making him misunderstand the situation between them every single time. Stiles got close to Derek, until he was face to face, just inches away from the werewolf. 

"The thing is Derek, I never know if you want to punch me in the face or stick your tongue down my throat." The words just came out of him. "I'm serious dude. We always have these moments where I think something's going to happen, but we also have these moments where you look at me like I'm the most frustrating scum of the earth that you've ever seen. So which is it?" Stiles sighed and then backed off a little, mostly because even without his scary wolf eyes, Derek had a mean glare. Stiles did want to know which it was.

"It's both," Derek said in a low voice that was nearly a growl. He shoved Stiles, just slightly, but enough to make him stumble.

Stiles was so shocked at the confession that he couldn't think for a second. Derek admitted that he wanted both. Derek actually admitted to sending him massive mixed signals. He felt like he was at least right about something. "Why the mixed signals then?" he asked. "It's not exactly the nicest thing you ever did." 

"You're obnoxious, annoying and difficult," Derek said, ripping away from him like it was painful to tear apart. "You're so incredibly human. You've got so much going for you but you're tangled in this werewolf business and just a kid." 

"What?"

"You're just as brave, if not braver than any werewolf I've known," Derek said. "You're smart too and I admire you, okay? You remind me of my aunt in so many ways and it sucks. I do want to punch you and kiss you all the same. Now are you happy Stiles? You know the truth. You're enlightened." 

"How do I remind you of your aunt?" Stiles asked, caught off guard by that curiosity. 

"She was human," Derek said. "She was strong and brave and sometimes I swore she held our pack together." Stiles could see the pain in Derek's eyes and he almost felt bad for getting angry with him. 

"Did she get mixed signals too?" Stiles asked, still a little bit bitter over the signals that Derek had been sending. 

"The pack barely knew how to deal with her most of the time," Derek said wistfully. "She was hyper, annoying but braver than most of the werewolves in the pack as well. She was just…amazing but I'm sure my uncle wanted to … shove her now and again. He loved her though, with all of his heart." 

Derek leaned in and that was when their lips touched. It was a soft, yet electric kiss. Stiles had been waiting for that moment when he and Derek would be able to kiss. He had been hoping that kiss wouldn't be mixed with the "must harm puny human" instinct that Derek seemed to have, but they were inexplicably intertwined as well. He kissed Derek back desperately, sighing when their lips parted because he just wanted so much more. "You know the mixed signals aren't exactly fair to me," he murmured. "I get confused easily."

"You're just an awesome kid, but annoying as hell," Derek mumbled against Stiles' lips. Stiles kissed back just as desperately because he liked the way it felt. It was like he was supposed to be kissing Derek all this time and he had no idea beforehand. "You kind of drive me insane..." 

"Why do you like me then?" Stiles asked. "Because you like my bravery or whatever?" 

"Mhm," Derek mumbled. "You're as brave as my aunt was, if not more so. You know Stiles, she died in the fire because she went to save others. The coroner told Laura and I that she would have lived if she hadn't been trying to get the rest of the family out..." His words were soft and desperate, almost crazed in a way. Stiles could see the pain in the werewolf's eyes and he felt badly for being the one to drive him insane. Derek just had so much hurt inside of him. "She's likely why Peter survived the fire…" 

It hit Stiles then that the aunt he reminded Derek so much of was probably Peter's wife. He swallowed as he tried to take that little piece of information in. "You know I worry sometimes that you'll die in the same way that my aunt did," he hissed in Stiles' ear. "You're just too much to handle sometimes." 

"But you loved her," Stiles told Derek firmly, holding his gaze.

"Yes." 

"Well then…" Stiles paused and leaned forward, pressing his lips back to Derek's. He internally told himself that he had to try to not die painfully to save others, if not for Derek's sake but his own. "Can you just stop the mixed signals at least? I'm a very…anxious person and it makes me nervous not to know what's up." 

"I can try. But is it really mixed signals when it's what I feel?" 

"Okay then you're a confusing guy, wolf, whatever…" Stiles chuckled before trying for another kiss.


End file.
